


Nerd

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, just much fluff, little humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: "Hipster nerds don’t have my strength!”





	

“Wrench, your vest seriously weights a ton,” Marcus said, holding up the said article of clothing as he eyed its rivets. He didn’t know some fabric and medal spikes could honestly weight that much.

“Shh,” Wrench said, taking the vest from Marcus and hugging it to his chest. “He didn’t mean it, you aren’t fat.”

Marcus snorted. “Seriously, how do you wear that all day? It’s ridiculously heavy.”

Wrench pulled the vest back on. “That’s because hipster nerds don’t have my strength!” Two carats flashed on Wrench’s mask.

“Is that so?” Marcus smirked, eyeing Wrench up and down.

Two o’s appeared on the anarchist’s mask, one lower case and one capital as he looked at the hipster. “Why are you looking at me like that, M?”

Marcus didn’t respond as he advanced on Wrench.

“M!”

The hipster bowed and grabbed Wrench around the hips, hoisting the anarchist over his shoulder gently before Wrench could get away. He carried the man towards the door, grinning as Wrench thrashed slightly.

“Marcus, put me down!” Wrench’s synthetic voice hit a new high octave.

“Not until you stop calling me a hipster!” the darker man replied as he left his apartment and carried Wrench down the stairs.

“Never! Oh, look!” Wrench reached down and smacked Marcus’s rear. “A view! I guess I can get used to this.”

“Hey!”

“Put me doooown!”

“Admit I am not a hipster.”

“Okay, okay, fine!” Wrench huffed overdramatically. “You aren’t a hipster. Now put me down!”

Marcus stopped at the bottom of the stairs and set the whining anarchist back on his feet. He kept his arms tight around the other’s waist. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He grinned, leaning his face in close despite the mask. He always left it up to Wrench to decide if the other wanted to remove his mask or not.

The anarchist tilted his head as if he was going to kiss the hipster and lifted his hand as if he was going to remove his mask, but instead he tugged Marcus’s hat down, skewing his glasses and hiding the hipster’s eyes. “Nerd!” he proclaimed loudly, grinning. He ran out the door, heading for the car with his hysterical laughter trailing behind him.

“Punk!” Marcus called after him, but he was laughing as he fixed his hat and glasses before he jogged after his boyfriend. Once he’d caught up with the other, he grabbed Wrench by the wrist and spun Wrench into his arms.

“Punk? That’s a serious insult, M. I am so offended,” Wrench teased with heavy sarcasm and carats for eyes. He threw his arms around Marcus’s neck.

“Well you are a punk  nerd.” Marcus grinned. “Take your fucking mask off,” he said, though it was light heartedly. The grin softened into a smile as he hugged Wrench against himself.

The anarchist lifted a hand and pulled the leather part of his mark up, exposing his lips as he kissed his boyfriend happily. He rest his hand on the darker man’s cheek

Marcus returned the kiss, smiling against the anarchist’s lips. He lifted a hand, holding onto the back of Wrench’s neck beneath his hood.

“M…” Wrench said softly against Marcus’s lips, his voice not hidden behind the synthesiser.

“Hmm?”

“You are still a hipster nerd,” Wrench replied, grinning. “But, you are _my_ hipster nerd.”

Marcus chuckled softly. “I love you too, Wrench.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, the vest weighs a ton! But thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
